A Prank Gone Awry
by Kgosi
Summary: Cloud gets pushed into defacing a sleeping Sephiroth. One-shot, boy/boy warning


A Prank Gone Awry

My first finished Fanfic/One-Shot (since most of them are one-shots that turn into stories that I never finish in the end)

* * *

Cloud had been persuaded by his fellow SOLDIERs to go and draw on his hero's face while the man slept. And now that he was walking down the hallway with them, he was regretting the decision with every step. One of them input the code and the door popped open, pushing the trembling blonde into the room. Cloud was pushed inside as they watched from the doorway, the man asleep in his bed right before them.

He inched around the foot of the bed to see the face of the man, swallowing hard as he moved closer with the black marker. Cloud froze up, why had he agreed to this anyhow? He heard the hiss from one of the low class SOLDIERs, warning him to move quickly. Cloud uncapped the marker and stopped, one bright eye watching him. The man's gaze flickered towards the door before he sat up, the SOLDIERs scattering and leaving Cloud standing there.

The man ran a hand through his long hair, smirking as he saw the marker. "Another prank against me?" He chuckled. "So who did they bully into trying it this time?" Cloud opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, shutting it, a light blush marking his face. The man looked him over, noticing the blush. He stood and walked to the door, inputting a code and running a card key through the pad, locking the door.

He walked back to Cloud, sitting on the edge of the bed, knees slightly apart. "Is it my status or just my looks you enjoy?" The SOLDIER asked, still smirking as he saw Cloud fumble with his words. "W-what do you mean, sir?" The silver-haired man stood, much taller than the blonde, pressing a hand against the youth's slight erection.

Cloud jumped, having not realized his reaction to seeing Sephiroth in nothing but pajama pants. The man hadn't moved his hand away, instead his fingers started to squeeze lightly, causing a soft groan to escape Cloud's throat. The blonde backed away, hitting the wall as he stared wide-eyed at the man.

Sephiroth sauntered up to him, his hips swaying only slightly. "You never answered my question." The blonde swallowed hard before speaking. "It's neither, sir. You're my hero, I look up to you." He chuckled to Cloud's response. "Then why are you aroused?" Cloud blushed brightly and lowered his gaze as the man rested his hands on the wall over each of his shoulders.

He leaned down just a bit to blow softly in Cloud's ear, breathing in his scent. The young man shivered, biting his bottom lip cutely as his shoulders tightened up. Sephiroth's hand moved to his groin again, lightly massaging it as he licked Cloud's earlobe. "I don't mind." He whispered softly.

Cloud nodded without thinking, having his hero pick him up bridal style and lay him out on the bed. The man began to undress him, knowing the uniform from a long time back. Cloud's blush continued to worsen, his hands grabbing Sephiroth's as the man went to remove his pants. He gave a soft shush, lifting one of the blonde's hands to kiss the fingers, licking one of them quickly.

This distracted Cloud long enough for his pants and undergarments to be thrown aside with the rest of his clothing. Sephiroth licked three of his long fingers, leaning in to run his tongue slowly up the young man's erection, eliciting a gasp from Cloud as his hand buried in those long, silvery locks. He rubbed lightly at Cloud's opening, causing him to tighten up in surprise. "You'll have to relax, unless you want it to hurt." With a little coaxing, he relaxed and Sephiroth pushed a single digit into him.

He tried not to respond to it, instead paying attention to that velvety tongue. Sephiroth continued to lick, moving to suck lightly on the head as Cloud whimpered. Another finger joined the first, scissoring to stretch him. Cloud flinched, a slight spark of pain came with the movement but he endured, wondering what the man was thinking.

Sephiroth lowered his head even further, taking in the whole of Cloud's length and giving a hard suck. The blonde cried out, hips jerking at the sensation only to have the man's free hand move to hold them down. A third pushed in, now sliding in and out with fingers crooked.

They rubbed against a tight knot of nerves, causing Cloud to writhe in pleasure, a mixture of whimpers and moans. The older man continued to pleasure from inside and out, working Cloud to his climax. Not long after, he hit it, back arching off the bed as he came.

He swallowed most of it, pulling back to slip off his own pants before Cloud's eyes reopened. A hand rubbed lightly over the youth's groin, gathering the white liquid and spreading it over his own erection. Sephiroth knelt between Cloud's legs, pressing against his opening. The blonde looked at him with confusion, panting softly.

"This will hurt, but it won't last long." Cloud was about to ask why until he was pushed into, a firm kiss muffling his cry of surprise and pain. Sephiroth sat still, waiting from the SOLDIER to relax again. He kissed the blonde softly, running the tip of his tongue across those lips.

His muscles finally loosened, hands holding tightly to the larger man's shoulders. He began to move, slowly at first as he set a pace, continuing the kisses as Cloud began to kiss in return. His breathing became pants as Sephiroth rubbed that spot again from within, while his lower abdomen pressed against Cloud's returning arousal.

He picked up the pace; soft noises seemed loud in his ear as Cloud wrapped his arms tightly around the man's neck, kissing his cheek and neck from time to time. Sephiroth gave a soft moan, his eyes closing to further enjoy the sensations. Cloud's knees pulled up, allowing for further penetration.

The blonde tightened up, biting his lip to silence a cry as he came, holding onto the man tightly as he trembled. Sephiroth thrust only a few more times, too overwhelmed with those muscles holding him, a muffled groan as he filled the male under him.

They lay there for a few long moments, trying to recapture lost breath. He pulled out, laying next to Cloud as his breathing slowly returned to normal. The blonde had fallen asleep by this point and he smiled slightly.

Sephiroth stood and moved to clean them both off, redressing the young man and himself. He picked up Cloud and carried him to his room, having found the room number in one of the blonde's pockets. He returned to his room and locked the door, laying in his bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Feel free to comment/critique!


End file.
